amor, juegos y desaparecidos en hoqwarts
by mamv15
Summary: sexto año en hoqwarts para nuestros amigos aparecen dos chicas nuevas una de ellas tendra un rol muy importante en el futuro de harry. no hay comunicacion no puedenm entrar las lechusas los profesores desaparecidos sea bueno o el comienzzo de un gran desa
1. Default Chapter

Otro desaparecido

Holas aquí les trigo el 2 Cáp. miren nop se si les guste pero espero que sea de su agrado esta vez si por favor apóyenme porfissssssssss les prometo hacer de esta historia la mejor.

Señorita SLYTHERIN creí haberle dicho que los alumnos se vayan acomodado que dentro de un momento yo entraba y ahora esto explíquese por favor.- dijo dirigiéndose a su escritorio mientras todos se sentaban en sus sillas.

Les quise decir pero no llegaron a escucharme señor esa es la razón del porque encontró el salón un desorden esa es la verdad.- dijo sentándose.

Muy bien dijo yo soy el nuevo profesor de pociones soy Tom Káiser alguna pregunta.- dijo

Varios levantaron la mano peroooooo

Ninguno entonces continuemos con la clase hoy veremos acerca de.-dijo dando la espalda a todos.

Eso es injusto.- �?

Quien se atrevió a contestarme.- dijo volteando.

Hermione se paro.- fui yo y usted es también realmente injusto no se da cuenta que muchos levantaron la mano y usted solo los ignoro.- dijo enojada.

Esa no es manera de haberle a su profesor 5 puntos menos para gryfindor.- dijo enojado.

Pero ella tiene razón muchos alumnos levantaron la mano y usted los ignoro no sabia que así era aquí y eso que esta escuela es una de las mejores pero el personal no es nada bueno que vergüenza.- esta vez la que hablo fue mareanne.

Que dijo señorita slytherin.- dijo enojado y caminado hacia ellas.-25 puntos menos para gryfindor y mejor compórtese si no quiere que sean mas.-dijo como desafiándola.

Otra falta no puede quitar puntos por hacer cumplir sus derechos yo que se claro según lo que leí en leyes y reglas de hogawrts Pág. 1928 dice claramente el articulo 1909 que: los puntos de las casa se restaron solo por desacato a las ordenes del colegio o por falta de interés por el curso o por falta de entrega de trabajo no por decirle al profesor que había varios alumnos levantando la mano.- dijo también desafiándolo.

Como te atreves a decirme eso crees que no e leído ese libro pero igual les quitare esos puntos.- dijo cansado.

Entonces esto se lo voy a decir al profesor dumbledore o que tal al ministerio y rápido lo botan de aquí sabe una queja así y flash de patitas en la calle quiere que haga eso.-Dijo mirándolo maliciosamente.

Esta bien que quieres a cambio de tu silencio eh.- enojado.

Que restaure nuestros puntos a y que le aumente 25 mas por conocer mas de hogwarts

Claro.-dijo mareanne tranquilamente.

Muy bien 50 puntos para gryfindor.- dijo yéndose a sentar.

Se quedaron escribiendo lo que el profesor les dejo en la pizarra sobre las pociones a través de los años.

Toco el timbre de cambio de curso.

Ya váyanse.- grito el profesor.

Todos salieron el trío iva caminando y conversando ya que se quedaron casi hasta el final estaban en las mazmorras conversando.

Oye como se atrevió esa chica a hablarle así al profesor dijo Hermione.

Lo hizo para bien no recuperamos nuestros puntos.- dijo harry

Es cierto Hermione.- dijo ron.

Si lo se pero no crees que un profesor no actuaría así esto me parece muy sospecho miren les digo que ayerrr.

Justo cuando Hermione iba a decirles lo que escucho anoche mientras las hermanas conversaban.

Mareanne.- dijo dayan gritando viniendo corriendo.

Que paso dijo mareanne.

Lo del profesor snape lo que conversamos hoy en la mañana se confirmo es cierto desapareció sin dejar rastro tu sabes por lo del.-

Shuuuuuuuuuuu no ves que nos están viendo dijo tapándole la boca.

Bueno te vine avisar que el director nos llama urgente.- dijo dayanne.

Entonces que esperas vamos dijo cogièndola y corriendo.

Escucharon eso.- dijo harry.

Entonces snape no renuncio si no que desapareció.-dijo ron

Pero no les parece raro que dumbledore las llame para conversar sobre eso.- dijo Hermione consternada.

No se pero mejor vamos al gran comedor tengo hambre.- dijo ron

Ron.- dijeron harry y Hermione a la vez.

Ya en el gran comedor

Ven no esta ninguno de los profesores ni ellas ya no me digan que les parece raro.- dijo Hermione.

No lose dijo vamos a nuestras recamaras nos encontramos después en la noche para averiguar mas sobre esto OK.- dijo harry.

OK esta bien.- dijo Hermione.

Muy bien.- dijo ron.

Hermione se estaba ya preparándose para acostar y ve que mareanne ya estaba echada leyendo un libro.

Hola dijo.- mareanne.

A hola dijo Hermione nerviosa.- yéndose a su cama a acostarse.

Justo abren la puerta.

Mareanne no te olvides de night dijo bajando a una pequeña gatita negra esespto por una franja blanca en su frente con forma de luna.- recuerda lo de hoy no te olvides.

Sep no te preocupes.- dijo volviendo a su libro.

Muy bien me voy.- dijo yéndose y cerrando la puerta.

La gata se fue en dirección a la ventana rondando.

Hermione solo la vio suspiro y se fue a acostar no sin antes dejar su alarma encendida.

Cuarto de harry 2 30 AM

Harry se levanto ya que Escucho como si alguien le llamara y le decía que viera por la ventana se levanto lo hizo se sorprendió mucho al ver lo que vio era un caballo blanco todo blanco tenia en su encima una gato negro estaba como esperando de pronto vio que un águila bajaba y como que conversaba un rato con el caballo y se fue otra vez pero esta vez este siguiéndole.

Ron ron despierta vamos rápido.- dijo harry poniéndose la capa invisible mientras que ron lo seguía con mucho sueño. Se fueron a ver a Hermione enseguida fueron haber lo que harry había visto.

Estas seguro harry de lo que vistes no estarás viendo ahhh cosas.- dijo ron bostezando.

No estoy seguro de lo que vi.- dijo

Shuuuuuuuuuuu.- dijo Hermione bajáis la voz.- son los profesores.

Se quedaron viendo que hacían ay estaban todos excepto el nuevo profesor y snape., también estaban los animales que había dicho en antes harry.

No lo puedo creer otro profesor mas desaparecido es el segundo ya mandamos a recorrer todo el área y nada y ustedes no visto algo.- dijo el profesor dirigiéndose a los animales. Enseguida estos se trasformaron en personas a mas decir dos chichas una de ellas cargando al gato.

No profesor no en encontramos nada dijo. �?

Están seguras.-dijo la profesora Maconagall.

Estamos seguras dicho esto se quitaron la parte de la capa que les cubría la cara.

Que mareanne dayan dijo harry sorprendido casi gritando

Yap aquí termina el 3 cap faltan cosas por desucrir como porque los profesores estan escapando porque esas chicas estan tan unidas a los profesores harry se esta enamorando e mareanne�? Todo el el 3 cap el cuaderno rosa


	2. otro desaparecido

Otro desaparecido

Holas aquí les trigo el 2 Cáp. miren nop se si les guste pero espero que sea de su agrado esta vez si por favor apóyenme porfissssssssss les prometo hacer de esta historia la mejor.

Señorita SLYTHERIN creí haberle dicho que los alumnos se vayan acomodado que dentro de un momento yo entraba y ahora esto explíquese por favor.- dijo dirigiéndose a su escritorio mientras todos se sentaban en sus sillas.

Les quise decir pero no llegaron a escucharme señor esa es la razón del porque encontró el salón un desorden esa es la verdad.- dijo sentándose.

Muy bien dijo yo soy el nuevo profesor de pociones soy Tom Káiser alguna pregunta.- dijo

Varios levantaron la mano peroooooo

Ninguno entonces continuemos con la clase hoy veremos acerca de.-dijo dando la espalda a todos.

Eso es injusto.- ¿?

Quien se atrevió a contestarme.- dijo volteando.

Hermione se paro.- fui yo y usted es también realmente injusto no se da cuenta que muchos levantaron la mano y usted solo los ignoro.- dijo enojada.

Esa no es manera de haberle a su profesor 5 puntos menos para gryfindor.- dijo enojado.

Pero ella tiene razón muchos alumnos levantaron la mano y usted los ignoro no sabia que así era aquí y eso que esta escuela es una de las mejores pero el personal no es nada bueno que vergüenza.- esta vez la que hablo fue mareanne.

Que dijo señorita slytherin.- dijo enojado y caminado hacia ellas.-25 puntos menos para gryfindor y mejor compórtese si no quiere que sean mas.-dijo como desafiándola.

Otra falta no puede quitar puntos por hacer cumplir sus derechos yo que se claro según lo que leí en leyes y reglas de hogawrts Pág. 1928 dice claramente el articulo 1909 que: los puntos de las casa se restaron solo por desacato a las ordenes del colegio o por falta de interés por el curso o por falta de entrega de trabajo no por decirle al profesor que había varios alumnos levantando la mano.- dijo también desafiándolo.

Como te atreves a decirme eso crees que no e leído ese libro pero igual les quitare esos puntos.- dijo cansado.

Entonces esto se lo voy a decir al profesor dumbledore o que tal al ministerio y rápido lo botan de aquí sabe una queja así y flash de patitas en la calle quiere que haga eso.-Dijo mirándolo maliciosamente.

Esta bien que quieres a cambio de tu silencio eh.- enojado.

Que restaure nuestros puntos a y que le aumente 25 mas por conocer mas de hogwarts

Claro.-dijo mareanne tranquilamente.

Muy bien 50 puntos para gryfindor.- dijo yéndose a sentar.

Se quedaron escribiendo lo que el profesor les dejo en la pizarra sobre las pociones a través de los años.

Toco el timbre de cambio de curso.

Ya váyanse.- grito el profesor.

Todos salieron el trío iva caminando y conversando ya que se quedaron casi hasta el final estaban en las mazmorras conversando.

Oye como se atrevió esa chica a hablarle así al profesor dijo Hermione.

Lo hizo para bien no recuperamos nuestros puntos.- dijo harry

Es cierto Hermione.- dijo ron.

Si lo se pero no crees que un profesor no actuaría así esto me parece muy sospecho miren les digo que ayerrr.

Justo cuando Hermione iba a decirles lo que escucho anoche mientras las hermanas conversaban.

Mareanne.- dijo dayan gritando viniendo corriendo.

Que paso dijo mareanne.

Lo del profesor snape lo que conversamos hoy en la mañana se confirmo es cierto desapareció sin dejar rastro tu sabes por lo del.-

Shuuuuuuuuuuu no ves que nos están viendo dijo tapándole la boca.

Bueno te vine avisar que el director nos llama urgente.- dijo dayanne.

Entonces que esperas vamos dijo cogièndola y corriendo.

Escucharon eso.- dijo harry.

Entonces snape no renuncio si no que desapareció.-dijo ron

Pero no les parece raro que dumbledore las llame para conversar sobre eso.- dijo Hermione consternada.

No se pero mejor vamos al gran comedor tengo hambre.- dijo ron

Ron.- dijeron harry y Hermione a la vez.

Ya en el gran comedor

Ven no esta ninguno de los profesores ni ellas ya no me digan que les parece raro.- dijo Hermione.

No lose dijo vamos a nuestras recamaras nos encontramos después en la noche para averiguar mas sobre esto OK.- dijo harry.

OK esta bien.- dijo Hermione.

Muy bien.- dijo ron.

Hermione se estaba ya preparándose para acostar y ve que mareanne ya estaba echada leyendo un libro.

Hola dijo.- mareanne.

A hola dijo Hermione nerviosa.- yéndose a su cama a acostarse.

Justo abren la puerta.

Mareanne no te olvides de night dijo bajando a una pequeña gatita negra esespto por una franja blanca en su frente con forma de luna.- recuerda lo de hoy no te olvides.

Sep no te preocupes.- dijo volviendo a su libro.

Muy bien me voy.- dijo yéndose y cerrando la puerta.

La gata se fue en dirección a la ventana rondando.

Hermione solo la vio suspiro y se fue a acostar no sin antes dejar su alarma encendida.

Cuarto de harry 2 30 AM

Harry se levanto ya que Escucho como si alguien le llamara y le decía que viera por la ventana se levanto lo hizo se sorprendió mucho al ver lo que vio era un caballo blanco todo blanco tenia en su encima una gato negro estaba como esperando de pronto vio que un águila bajaba y como que conversaba un rato con el caballo y se fue otra vez pero esta vez este siguiéndole.

Ron ron despierta vamos rápido.- dijo harry poniéndose la capa invisible mientras que ron lo seguía con mucho sueño. Se fueron a ver a Hermione enseguida fueron haber lo que harry había visto.

Estas seguro harry de lo que vistes no estarás viendo ahhh cosas.- dijo ron bostezando.

No estoy seguro de lo que vi.- dijo

Shuuuuuuuuuuu.- dijo Hermione bajáis la voz.- son los profesores.

Se quedaron viendo que hacían ay estaban todos excepto el nuevo profesor y snape., también estaban los animales que había dicho en antes harry.

No lo puedo creer otro profesor mas desaparecido es el segundo ya mandamos a recorrer todo el área y nada y ustedes no visto algo.- dijo el profesor dirigiéndose a los animales. Enseguida estos se trasformaron en personas a mas decir dos chichas una de ellas cargando al gato.

No profesor no en encontramos nada dijo. ¿?

Están seguras.-dijo la profesora Maconagall.

Estamos seguras dicho esto se quitaron la parte de la capa que les cubría la cara.

Que mareanne dayan dijo harry sorprendido casi gritando

Yap aquí termina el 3 cap faltan cosas por desucrir como porque los profesores estan escapando porque esas chicas estan tan unidas a los profesores harry se esta enamorando e mareanne¿? Todo el el 3 cap el cuaderno rosa


End file.
